Angel de alas negras
by O.L. Yuki
Summary: Itachisasuke XD si si otra vez estoy aqui con mas de lo mismo, es que me he encariñado con la parejita T¬T ... en fin es Yaoi y contiene Lemon, advertidos estais XDDDDD plof! (nubecita de humo)


Yuki: OHAYOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aqui estoy yo de nuevo con un Sasuke/Itachi X3 .... umm ummm... y este tiene premio xD

Porque tiene lemon... aunque yo estoy pensando en llamarle mas bien rape.. porque... es eso despues de todo .. ..XDDDDD

Como siempre digo, ni Itachi, ni sasuke, ni ningun personaje de los que aparecen aqui, me pertenece... u.u uf..

Y mi ultima advertencia: YAOI!!! Y-A-O-I!!!!

Empecemos!

---FIC---

-Bien...Ya hemos terminado por hoy chicos, podeis volver a casa- En una nubecita de polvo, kakashi-sensei habia desaparecido.

- Siempre igual.. ehm.. Sasuke-kun! puedo acompañarte?-

El Uchiha miró a la chica que le hablaba con ojos embelesados.

-No..- Sin decir mas, tomó rumbo hacia su casa.

Vagando entre la oscuridad como alma en pena y sin rumbo fijo, llego a la que alguna vez fue su casa, donde alguna vez vivio.

La antigua casa del clan uchiha.

Una casa grande y portentuosa, de decoracion japonesa, algo demacrada por el paso de los años.

"Como..? Como he llegado aqui..?"

Un cúmulo de imagenes sin sentido vinieron a la mente del joven, sangre, gritos, dolor...y unos ojos rojos...Sharingan.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sintiendose atraido, entró a la que alguna vez fué su casa.

Por dentro casi seguia intacta, solo habia cambiado algo; el olor a humedad y sangre, y el polvo del paso de los años.

Cuidadosamente llegó a una pequeña salita, la recordaba...claro que la recordaba! Era donde sus padres solian tomar te..

Y aquel rincon.. allí donde el cuerpo interte de su madre yacia ensangrentado la ultima vez que la vió.. era tan pequeño y debil.. se maldijo por no haber podido protegerlos.

Llegó hasta la que fué su habitacion, aunque hacia años que no iba por allí sin duda ese lugar era el que mejor recordaba, y las sabanas tiradas por los suelos hechas un nudo, no hizo mas que traerle malos recuerdos.

En un susurro casi inaudible, mezclado con el viento, dejo salir alguna palabra de su voca, ahora seca, por los recuerdos que le venian a la mente.

-Itachi..-

-----FLASH BACK-----

Sangre, gritos, odio, llantos y en medio de todo, una afilada katana cortando el viento a su paso.

Cuerpos yacientes en el suelo bañados en su propia sangre y la de otros, un joven de pie cerca de ellos.

Alli, en una pequeña habitacion, sentado en su cama y con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, la unica persona viva en esa casa aparte del asesino, un niño pequeño, de llorosos ojos afilados y cuerpo tembloroso.

-Hermano... para.. por que..? ..madre... padre.. snif...-

El niño temblaba debilmente, sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, sumido en sus pensamientos, de forma que no se habia percatado de la persona que habia delante suya.

-Tienes miedo..? Sasuke?-

Con ojos temblorosos, miró desde abajo a su hermano mayor, plantado en frente suya con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tranquilamente, Itachi puso una mano en el rostro de su hermano pequeño, acercando su rostro y mirandole a los negros ojos del pequeño.

-Tienes miedo- Afirmó sin soltarle. -No deberias, a ti no te haré nada.. aun...-

En un movimiento inesperado para Sasuke, Itachi llevó sus labios hasta los de su hermano pequeño, besandolo de forma brusca, abriendose camino entre sus labios con la lengua.

Explorando la dulce cavidad del pequeño, buscando, jugando y lamiendo su lengua.

Sasuke se retorcia, intentando en vano escapar de los brazos de su hermano. Que era aquello? Un beso? .. Eran chicos.. y hermanos! Por que..?

"Tengo miedo.. pero..hermano..."

Por unos instantes, dejó de besar a Sasuke, dejando a sus manos recorrer el pequeño y fragil cuerpo que ahora tenia tan cerca, despojandole de toda la ropa que este llevaba.

-Hermano..? que..que...?-

-estoy haciendo? - Sonriendo como si de un niño pequeño fuese, empezó a besar el cuello de su pequeño hermano, dandole leves mordiscos.

Itachi se puso encima de su hermano pequeño, con cuidado de no aplastarle, pero obligandole a permanecer alli sin moverse.

Lentamente, recorriendo sin prisas el cuerpo de Sasuke, dejando algunas marcas rojas por la friccion, sus manos se acercaban hacia la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo.

Masajeandola suavemente, provocando sensaciones en el cuerpo de aquel pequeño ángel, escalofrios...

Besos, mordiscos, seguia aun por su dorso, bajando lentamente cada vez mas abajo, mientras Sasuke no dejaba de dar leves gemidos, que a oidos de su hermano, eran una melodia.

Las manos de itachi se detuvieron, llevando una de sus manos llena de un liquidillo semitransparente hacia la boca del pequeño de los Uchiha.

El pequeño por su parte, no tenia otro remedio que lamer ese liquido, estaba demasiado asustado para negarle nada a su hermano mayor.

Pausadamente, fue descendiendo su boca hasta llegar de nuevo a la zona que antes acariciaban sus manos, su hermano pequeño era tan dulce en esa forma.. No era capaz de resistirse..

-Itachi..- Los gemidos y suplicas eran inexistentes para Itachi.

Emepzó a lamer aquella zona, seguir con el mismo juego que antes...

-----FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerzas, mientras un leve sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas, aquel lugar le traia demasiados recuerdos que preferia no recordar...

Se acercó a una de las paredes de la habitacion y se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si fuera a encontrar algo en ella...

Sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de que una presencia le acechaba en la oscuridad, justo a su espalda, detras de el...

La presencia le pasó un brazo por la cintura, pegandole de cara a la pared y besando su cuello por atras, mientras acariciaba su dorso.

-Sabia que vendrias.. estupido hermano pequeño...-

--- FIN ---

Yuki: ...Bueno.. eso es todo xD ya en serio... T-T otra vez me ha vuelto a salir mas corto de lo que esperaba... . 

En fin.. u.u XD espero que no haya traumado a nadie .. ... gracias a todos los que me mandasteis rewiews en mi otro fic . Y podeis volver a mandar rewiews diciendo que soy una loca sadica! arigatou! X3

Ja Ne!!


End file.
